


Ancher

by MerValdez



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Friendship, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerValdez/pseuds/MerValdez
Summary: Rafael and Josie hadn't talked in a while... But a crush in common will bring them back together again.





	Ancher

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is not a Rosie ship story. Is actually a Hosie and Hafael one.  
This takes place in episode 1x15.

Rafael was running. Running was being good lately, to help keeping his wolf side under control at least for a couple of hours. Since Hope did that thing to him, and since Landon died (and came back) it was worse than ever. He was loosing time, (one second he was in a room and the next in another) and getting angry at every single little thing, like he did earlier. He almost started a fucking fight because he ran into someone in the hallway. It was even worse than when the curse was activated. But running was simple. He didn't need to think, he didn't need to do anything, just run faster and faster.  
He was out of breath by the time he got to the clubhouse, and he decided to take a little break. He was drinking some water when he noticed he wasn't alone.  
Josie Saltzman was reading some book (like she usually was) and didn't notice Rafael was there.  
-Hey, Josie - Rafael said. It had been months since the last time he had talked with the brunette. Their friendship went to trash after Josie voted Landon out.   
Josie finally looked at Rafael.  
\- Oh.. hi  
\- I didn't know there was someone in here, I'll leave.  
\- Don't worry, there is enough space for two people - Josie managed an awkward smile. Yep, the situation was definitely awkward.  
\- So... What are you reading? - asked Raf sitting next to her, but not close.  
\- I'm just looking for something and getting frustated because I can't find anything on the matter. And you, running again?  
\- Yeah, it makes feel better. More...  
\- In control? -Josie finished the sentence with a smile. He had forgot how well they understood each other. He smiled back. He realized how much he had missed the girl.  
\- Jo, listen... I wanted to say sorry for getting mad at you abouth the Landon thing. I know now that you just wanted to do what I was trying to do for him: protect your family.   
\- It's okay... We both were doing it for them. But I'm really happy for both of you he's back. He does belong here after all... He's a supernatural been, like us.  
\- Who would have thought... - Rafael was still shook about the whole phoenix thing. He saw his brother died, he cried for him, and then watch him reborn from his own ashes. He was really happy, but the whole situation was weird as fuck.  
\- Where is he now, by the way? I haven't seen him today.  
\- He left some weird message saying he needed space about something Hope did. I don't know man, relationship problems - the last part hurt him a little, and that pissed him even more. His feelings for Hope were a huge problem. He didn't meant to fall for him. For God's sake, he was still grieving his girlfriend, but Hope helped him so much the first weeks at the school, and at the same time Landon was gone. He tried everything in him to erase those feelings, but feelings can't never be stop. Not by yourself, at least.  
\- I haven't seen you around her lately, what happened? I thought you guys were friends. - Josie asked.  
\- I could ask you the same thing. - Josie rolled her eyes and Raf giggled. He really had missed her.  
\- I asked you first. Besides, I think I know what happens.  
Rafael looked at Josie. How would she...  
\- You have a crush on her, don't you?  
\- I...  
\- It's okay buddy, it's a path a lot of us follow.   
\- Do you have a crush on her too?   
\- I did, when I was little. Sometimes I still think I do. It's just that...  
\- Hope? - Raf finished the sentence, just like Josie did earlier.  
\- Hope - Josie started laughing - It's annoying, right? How perfect she is?  
\- I know! She's just like a real life super hero - he started laughing too.  
\- A modern princess.  
\- A knight in shining armor  
\- And so damn beautiful - both said at the same time, and started cracking.  
\- I hope Landon realizes how lucky he is- Josie said. Raf noticed a little of jealousy in her voice.- She had never opened up to people until he came. He was actually the reason why Hope started talking to me in the first place.  
\- Really, how?  
Josie bit her lip.  
-You can't tell anybody, okay?  
-I won't, I promise. You know I don't lie.  
-Okay, so... Remember the spell Hope did to find out where Landon was? Well... She didn't do it alone.  
-No way! Wow, I can't believe you helped her.   
\- I didn't want to at first, but... I guess you can't say no to Hope Mikaelson.  
\- You tell me, woman - they both laughed again. - It feels so good talking about this with someone. The only person I have is Landon, and I can't talk with him for obvious reasons. I didn't make any real friends here. I know I'm the alpha, but...I just don't really fit with the other wolves.  
\- Hey, you made one friend - Josie said, giving Raf a pun in the arm.  
\- Yeah, I did. I'm glad to have her back tho. I really missed her.  
\- I really missed him too. And if you need to talk about Hope again, I'm your girl. We can rant about her eyebrushes. They're freaking gorgeous, right?  
\- God, they are. They really are.  
Once again, Josie had help him control his anger in the clubhouse, like she did a long time ago. And this time he wouldn't let his ancher go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! Comment if you want more one shots like this <3


End file.
